Ton Absence
by Dagga Tribal
Summary: "Elle le cherchait. Oui, elle le voulait. Elle avait tellement à lui dire. Elle aimerait lui parler, lui dire qu'il lui manque, qu'elle à besoin de lui. Mais comment prouver son amour pour quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'était pas ici ? Elle l'ignorait. Voilà presque deux ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui."
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I : La danse :**

Elle le cherchait. Oui, elle le voulait. Elle avait tellement à lui dire. Elle aimerait lui parler, lui dire qu'il lui manque, qu'elle à besoin de lui. Mais comment prouver son amour pour quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'était pas ici ? Elle l'ignorait. Voilà presque deux ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait, lui, qui avait tellement bouleversé sa vie. Elle devait absolument le retrouver. Sans lui, sa vie lui paraissait si … insignifiante. Oui, la Princesse éprouvait des sentiments envers un voleur.

Ce jour-ci, tout le château était sans dessus-dessous. Après tout, les dix huit ans de la Princesse Grenat, cela devait se fêter. Tout le monde s'activait : le cuisinier était aux fourneaux, le décorateur préparait la grande salle de bal, les jardiniers taillaient des haies, le capitaine et la générale préparaient leurs troupes, en cas d'attaque imprévue. Tout cela rappelait fortement à la Princesse Grenat le soir de la fête donnée en l'honneur de ses seize ans. Ce même soir où elle l'avait rencontrée, lui. Désormais, deux ans s'étaient passés, et voilà deux ans où il n'était pas là. L'année, Grenat avait secrètement espéré le revoir. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Cette année, elle l'espérait encore. La Princesse se convainquit qu'il viendrait, un jour. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas oubliée ? Non, elle savait qu'il demeurait, là, quelque part et qu'il pense à elle souvent. Peut-être avait il peur de venir au château ? Alors, comment le retrouver ?

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Grenat regardait vers l'horizon. Elle se rappela tout les bons et mauvais moment passés en sa présence. Elle s'impatientait. De jour en jour, son désir de le retrouver devenait de plus en plus fort. Que devait-elle faire ? La Princesse avait bien une idée, mais elle hésitait. Cela montrait beaucoup de sacrifice. Mais si c'était pour lui, Grenat serait prête à en faire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la générale d'Alexandrie derrière elle.

 **\- Votre Majesté ? Vous n'êtes pas encore prête ?**

La Princesse eut un sursaut. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Grenat fixa le sol tout en lui répondant :

 **\- Non. Je ne suis pas prête. J'ai maintenant dix huit ans, ce qui signifie que je suis enfin en âge de monter sur le trône mais … serais-je à la hauteur ? Je suis seule.**

La future Reine d'Alexandrie serra les poings. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux. Remarquant le mauvais état de la Princesse, la générale Beate fit le salut des Amazones, le poing sur le cœur, puis affirma :

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Princesse. Nous serons ici pour vous épauler, le capitaine Steiner et moi-même. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pourrez demander des conseils auprès de votre oncle, le Roi Cid de Lindblum. Et si vous aurez besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un, je serais toujours disponible pour vous aider.**

Grenat sécha ses larmes. Oui, ils étaient tous là, mais, il lui manquait toujours quelqu'un. Lui. C'était de lui dont elle avait le plus besoin dans sa vie. Remerciant la générale, elle lui demanda de l'aide pour enfiler sa toute nouvelle robe. Une fois mise, elle se dirigea vers son grand miroir. La Princesse était parfaite, ce soir-là. Sa longue robe rosée évasée se mariait très bien avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Pour compléter sa tenue royale, elle mit des petits gants de la même couleur. Enfin, elle attacha autour de son coup un collier d'argent ainsi que le pendentif national.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, Votre Majesté.**

Avec une révérence, la générale demanda si elle pouvait se retirer. La future Reine ne s'y opposa pas. Après tout, elle voulait être seule, avant le début de la soirée. Grenat se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle se força à sourire car c'était ce qu'elle fera durant toute la fête donnée en son honneur. La Princesse soupira et fixa de nouveau le sol, serrant les poings.

 _J'aimerais tellement te voir. Seras-tu là ce soir ? Ou bien continueras-tu à faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Sais-tu au moins à quel point je souffre de ne pas te voir ?!_

Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Oui, il lui manquait vraiment. Monter sur le trône, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était retrouver le garçon qu'elle aime. Mais qui, dans ce monde, se soucie de son bonheur à elle ? Personne. Pas même lui. S'il se souciait vraiment d'elle, alors pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu la voir ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner de ses nouvelles ? Pourquoi ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Non. Grenat ne devait pas y penser. Ce soir, elle devra faire le vide et penser à autre chose que lui.

Il était presque huit heure. Les préparatifs finis, tout les invités n'attendaient plus qu'une seule personne, Grenat. Quand l'horloge sonna enfin les huit coup, le capitaine Steiner, de sa grosse voix, annonça la venue tant attendue de la belle Princesse. Elle arriva alors, faisait le silence dans la pièce. Tout les regards demeuraient sur elle. Grenat ne se sentie même pas gênée, elle avait maintenant l'habitude. Elle commença alors à descendre les grands escaliers de pierres, soulevant le bas de sa robe pour laisser apercevoir ses beaux souliers de verres roses. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de répondre, tout les invités applaudirent ensemble, à l'unisson, sa venue. Grenat put lire du bonheur, de la joie, dans leurs yeux. Tout cela l'a remplit de bonheur, elle aussi. La Princesse comprit : certes, il n'était pas ici ce soir, mais le fait de voir le visage heureux de ses amis la remplissait d'émerveillement. Tout repris alors son cours. Les invités dansaient au rythme de la musique entraînante, riaient, ou buvaient. Grenat remarqua alors ses amis. Elle alla les voir. Voilà un an qui venait de se passer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous vus. La Princesse courut à leur rencontre.

 **\- Les amis !** Cria-t-elle

 **\- Dagga !** Répondit Eiko, sa cousine depuis son adoption par le Roi et la Reine de Lindblum.

La future Reine, vraiment heureuse de les revoir, les serrèrent tous dans ses bras. Il y avait Eiko, Freyja – accompagnée de son fiancé Fratley – Bibi ainsi que Tarask. Même celui-ci se laissa faire. Pourtant, les câlins ne furent pas sa tasse de thé. Mais le colosse ne pouvait pas résister au charme de la jeune femme. Les larmes aux yeux, Grenat fini enfin par demander :

 **\- Est-il ici ?**

Tous regardèrent ailleurs. La Princesse n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Au vu de leurs attitudes, elle avait compris. Il n'était pas là. Cette fois-ci se furent des larmes de tristesse qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ne voulant pas la voir pleurer le jour de son anniversaire, Freyja l'a pris dans ses bras.

 **\- Votre Altesse, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes tous persuader qu'il va bien. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de temps pour réfléchir.**

 **\- Merci Freyja. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être trop polie avec moi. Lorsque je suis avec vous, je veux être celle que j'étais il y a deux ans maintenant : Dagga.**

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la venue du capitaine Steiner et de sa fiancée, la générale Beate, tous deux parfaitement habillés pour l'occasion. Le capitaine arborait un costard-cravate noir, quant à la générale, elle portait une élégante robe de soie rose et blanche, qui rappelait fortement une rose. Steiner, tout aussi heureux de retrouver ses amis, discuta un instant avec eux. Grenat préféra donc s'écarter d'eux, pour être seule. Elle marcha quelques instants, regardant les invités danser des valses et autres danses de salons sur différentes musiques. Puis, son cœur manqua un battement. Impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être … lui. La Princesse s'arrêta, fixant le garçon avec admiration. Lui aussi l'a regardait. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Ou une simple ressemblance ? Grenat décida donc de s'approcher de lui, pour vérifier. Lorsqu'elle fut presque en face de lui, l'homme s'inclina raidement.

 **\- Princesse. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

 **\- Ou … Oui.**

Grenat attrapa sa main gantée d'un gant blanc. Son large manteau de soie rappelait à la Princesse les vêtements de voleur qu'il portait. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, cette bouche, ce nez, ce sourire. Tout. Impossible pour elle de se tromper. Elle venait de le retrouver. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils dansèrent tout les deux, à l'unisson. Tous les invités ne les lâchèrent pas du regard. Tous arrêtèrent leurs activités. Grenat était heureuse pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Il était là, devant elle, et ils dansaient ensemble, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, ils se firent tout les deux une révérence. Grenat ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le garçon posa un doigt dessus.

 **\- Ne dites rien. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons. Je suis venu pour vous ce soir. Car je savais que vous fêtiez vos dix-huit ans. Mais je dois repartir, maintenant. Je vous demande de ne pas me suivre. Pour vous rassurer, je peux vous dire ceci : il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je pense à vous. Je vous aime, Grenat. Je vous aime à en mourir à l'idée d'être séparé de vous. Au revoir, ma bien-aimée.**

Après ces paroles, il partit sans plus se retourner. Elle n'essaya pas de le rattraper. La Princesse s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **\- Pourquoi ?!** Hurla-t-elle. **Pourquoi ne rien me dire ?! Pourquoi ne rien me dire ?! Pourquoi me laisser seule ?! Pourquoi pars-tu ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu donc jamais donné de nouvelles de toi ?! Réponds moi !**

Mais il l'ignora. Cela lui fendit le cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien lui avouer.

 **\- Pourquoi pars-tu encore ?! Pourquoi ne te retournes-tu pas si tu m'aimes tellement ?!**

Grenat frappa du poing contre le sol, les larmes continuant d'affluer de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'était plus là. Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint.

 _Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu me laisses seule, alors je vais le découvrir. Je vais de nouveau parcourir le monde et comprendre ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, ces deux dernières années. Crois-moi, je te retrouverais, peu importe le prix à payer._

Tout les invités l'a regardait. Consciente de tout les regards posés sur elle, la Princesse se releva doucement. Essuyant ses larmes, Grenat se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce soir, elle partirait à sa recherche.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre II : Sortir d'Alexandrie :**_

Grenat devait le retrouver. Jamais plus elle ne pouvait supporter le fait d'être injustement séparée de lui sans savoir la raison. La Princesse voulait comprendre. Mais pour cela, elle devait lui parler et par conséquent le retrouver. Après cette danse, Grenat avait compris. Elle redeviendrait Dagga, la jeune fille insouciante et optimiste d'il y a deux ans. Ce fut donc qu'elle décida de fuir le château, comme ce qu'elle avait fait en tant que Dagga. Mais avant tout, elle devait se changer. Si elle restait en tenue de soirée, on l'a prendrait pour une fille de riche. Or, Dagga était une simple jeune femme. Donc, Grenat se dirigea vers son armoire pour changer de vêtement. Elle mit alors une simple robe blanche descendant jusqu'aux genoux et laissant ses frêles épaules à découverts. Elle enfila avec ça une veste orange sans manche qui lui recouvrit tout le haut du corps. Grenat prit chaussa ensuite des bottines marrons et rouges. Puis, pour finir, elle rangea dans son dos son long sceptre qui lui avait bien servi par la passé. La Princesse se dirigea enfin vers son miroir. Elle prit un ruban orange puis attacha les longs cheveux bruns en une longue natte. Cette fois-ci, Dagga était bel et bien de retour et plus déterminée que jamais !

Dagga n'avait pas vraiment de plan pour pouvoir sortir du château. Mais elle se rappela que toute la ville fut en fête, cette nuit-là. Peut-être que tout les gardes ne furent pas de service. La jeune femme se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle se rappela alors que ses amis la recherchait probablement ! Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas se faire repérer ? Dagga l'ignorait. Elle improviserait sûrement. La jeune femme marchait de plus en plus vite, ne regardant pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec sa cousine, Eiko. Cette dernière, heureuse de la retrouver lui sauta au coup.

 **\- Dagga ! Où t'étais passée ?! Tout les invités se sont inquiétés pour toi ? Et …**

La petite fille s'arrêta un instant, regardant sa grande cousine de haut en bas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Dagga ? Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ? Tu vas quelque part ?**

 **\- Eiko … Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais exactement mais … Si je te dis un secret, tu me promets de ne rien raconter à personne ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Eh bien … Je vais le chercher.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais t'as bien entendu ?! Il t'a demandé de ne pas le suivre.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais s'il court un danger, je voudrais être à ses côtés pour l'aider.**

 **\- Dans ce cas je viens avec toi !**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Eiko voulait vraiment venir avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne voulant pas la mettre en danger, elle lui assura :

 **\- Je ne peux pas. Tu as bien entendu, toi aussi ? C'est peut-être dangereux.**

 **\- C'est bien pour cela que je viens avec toi ! S'il t'arrivais quelque chose, jamais je me le pardonnerais !**

 **\- Eiko …**

 **\- Et puis, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, moi aussi !**

Dagga lui sourit. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule, mais surtout de voir qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur sa cousine, aussi jeune soit-elle. Ce fut alors qu'un détail l'interpella.

 **\- Et comment vont réagir tes parents en apprenant que tu t'es enfuie ?**

 **\- T'en fais pas ! Ils feront comme d'habitude !**

 **\- Comme d'habitude ?**

Eiko allait répondre lorsque le cliquetis d'une armure de fit entendre. Reconnaissant ce bruit entre mille, Dagga comprit qui était la personne qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.

 **\- Je crois que tu devras me raconter ça plus tard ! Vite ! Viens !**

 **\- Eh ! Attends !**

La jeune femme tenait maintenant la petite fille par la main. Elles couraient en direction de la sortie. Arpentant divers couloirs pour semer la personne en armure, les deux filles finirent par trouver la porte d'entrée. Enfin, plutôt de sortie dans leur cas. Heureusement pour elles, aucun garde ne s'y trouvait. Elles sortirent donc du château sans hésitations. Les filles continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient devant le fleuve séparant le château de la ville.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Dagga ?**

 **\- Je …**

Dagga devait réfléchir, trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi vite. La jeune femme remarqua alors la barque royale amarrée non-loin. Prenant Eiko par le poignet, elle s'y dirigea rapidement. Sa petite cousine monta à bord, puis l'aida elle aussi à monter.

 **\- Dagga ! Vite ! Ils arrivent !**

 **\- PRINCESSE ! Revenez-ici immédiatement !**

 **\- Là, les rames ! Eiko, aide-moi ! On ne doit pas laisser Steiner nous rattraper !**

La jeune femme empoigna une des longues rames et rama, imitée par la petite Princesse. Bientôt, elles purent enfin apercevoir l'autre rive. Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent avant même d'avoir atteint la berge. Elles se remirent aussitôt à courir. Les deux filles arrivèrent sur la grande place. Heureusement pour elles, toute la ville était en fête. Elles réussiraient facilement à se dissimuler parmi la foule. Se faufilant à travers les citadins, elles atteignirent la grande rue menant à la sortie de la ville. Dagga continua à courir mais, remarquant qu'Eiko ne suivait plus, elle se retourna rapidement pour lui demander :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Je peux pas rester dans ces vêtements ! Je dois me changer !**

 **\- On réglera ce problème plus tard ! Dépêche-toi !**

 **\- Pas besoin. Regarde.**

La petite Princesse désigna une boutique de vêtements encore ouvert. Dagga, ne voulant pas se séparer de sa cousine, décida de la suivre. Eiko ouvrit rapidement et avec beaucoup de force la porte de la boutique, faisant sursauter le vendeur.

 **\- Voyons, Mademoiselle. Soyez un petit peu moins brute, je vous pris !**

 **\- Oh, je suis désolée. C'est que je suis très très pressée. Il faut que je me change immédiatement !**

 **\- Veuillez nous excuser de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.**

Le vendeur sembla sur le point de s'évanouir en voyant la personne qui venait de passer la pas de sa porte. Avec une révérence, il s'exclama :

 **\- Votre Altesse ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, ce soir ?**

 **\- Je ne peux le dire. Pardonnez-moi.**

 **\- Oh ! Ne vous excusez pas ! Laissez-moi plutôt m'occuper de votre amie.**

Dagga fit un sourire au vendeur. Il semblait être un brave homme. Soudain, elle remarqua que des soldats de la garde royale venaient de pénétrer dans la rue. La jeune femme se baissa rapidement. En même temps, elle fit signe à Eiko se cacher. Chose qu'elle comprit car elle passa dans un rayon suivant, de façon à ce que les soldats ne puissent pas la remarquer. Une fois les soldats passés, Dagga se releva et regarda de nouveau dans la rue. Quelques enfants étaient encore dehors, s'amusant à se courir après, ballons en main. Quelques fois, la jeune femme regrettait de ne jamais avoir connu une telle enfance. Après tout, elle avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie dans le château, à apprendre l'histoire d'Alexandrie, les bonnes manières, et autres choses dont toutes princesses qui se respectent doivent apprendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Eiko revint dans une nouvelle tenue. Elle avait détachés ses longs cheveux violets, mais elle portait toujours son ruban jaune. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il s'agit du cadeau de sa meilleure amie, Moug. La petite fille portait aussi toujours sa salopette jaune. Elle avait enfilé un haut sans manches en soie rose, s'arrêtant en dessous de la poitrine. Eiko arborait un short bleu ainsi que des collants noirs. Enfin, elle chaussait des bottines noires.

 **\- Alors, comment tu trouves ?** Questionna la petite fille

 **\- Tu es très belle.**

 **\- Merci, mais tu l'es plus que moi.**

Dagga se retourna ensuite vers le vendeur.

 **\- Combien de gils coûtent tout cela ?**

 **\- Eh bien, cela sera gratuit pour vous, Votre Altesse.**

 **\- Mais … J'ai de quoi payer sur moi …**

 **\- N'insistez pas. Vous êtes notre Princesse adorée. Et puis, je fais cela pour vous aider. Votre cousine m'a tout raconté. Vite ! Vous devriez vous dépêchez ! Les gardes pourraient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup !**

Les deux Princesses sortirent rapidement de la boutique, puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ville. Bizarrement, celle-ci n'était pas gardée, contrairement à leurs craintes. Les deux cousines franchirent les portes, se rendant à leur première destination : _La Forêt Maudite ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour.

Ce message s'adresse à tout ceux qui suivaient cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce que, malgré le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Mais par sur ce compte. Je n'ai désormais plus qu'un seul compte principal : La Colombe Metallique. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à annoncer. À bientôt, je l'espère


End file.
